Slowly not Suddenly
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Oliver finds himself loosing his oblivious best friend and crush to a girl, but it wasn't supposed to happen this way. PwOw, PwPc preslash and het, possible tissue alert
1. Suddenly

Loosing Percy was never meant to happen this way.

Oliver had always imagined that the day he lost Percy Weasley, as a friend and anything else, would be a day that was dramatic and painful and sudden. It would be an argument, maybe they'd be breaking up, maybe it would be over a boy, another guy. Maybe it would be about the twins or their friendship. It was meant to be loud and fast. A heated argument that left them holding back tears with sore throats.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He was loosing Percy slowly. To a girl aswell. That Ravenclaw prefect , Clearwater, it was all her fault. She'd asked Percy out, he'd turned her down. She kept coming back and asking him, over and over again. Percy eventually said yes to get her off his case. Things didn't end there though because she was conniving and stole his attention. She was smart and a stickler for rules, not spontaneous, loud and average like Oliver. Not heartbroken like Oliver.

She'd not loved the perfect prefect since the moment she'd laid eyes on him.

Not sat up and listened to him rant about his brothers who did everything to get at him. She hadn't helped him stand up for himself against Flint who'd stolen his glasses, hadn't been there for Percy when Ron got out of the hospital wing the previous year. She'd come on the scene, working her way in. She took up Percy's time and the prefect didn't seem to notice his best friend was having to tag along with Derrick Warrington, the seventh year seeker who was a complete idiot.

Seventh year went the same way too... Percy and Penelope, people said it had a ring to it. Oliver thought it was the worst thing he'd ever heard. It should have been Percy and Oliver or Oliver and Percy but fates hated him.

He could have coped with not being in Percy's league if he'd have had his friendship, but that was slowly torn from him and whilst he tried to stop it, threw out every stop to try and get Percy to spend just five minutes with him, the boy was always busy and he found he couldn't stop it as much as he wanted to.

As much as he really wanted to, really had to, really **needed** to...

Leaving Oliver...

Alone.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, a sad one, a very sad one from me, I think...

Anywho, it was inspired by Snow Patrol's "Run" and Y"ou are all that I have", aswell as numerous Mystery Jets songs and GlassJaw's "I'm sorry"

Anyways, hope you liked. I don't think I'll carry it on but I may be persuaded if you guys feel this isn't finished


	2. Last Goodbye

When Oliver found out that Percy had broken up with that Clearwater witch, he wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, or both. They'd broken up the night before graduation, Percy had spent the entire night just talking to him, asking about how things had been because he'd been so busy as of late.

Oliver had been starved of attention and eagerly took it.

Warrington had left at the beginning of their seventh year and Oliver had taken to hanging around with his team. When that wasn't possible he'd be sat somewhere, pouring over games and tactics, strengths and weaknesses in his team and others. Percy of course had been to busy to notice that.

Oliver asked how Percy's own year was, even though he already knew every accomplishment the other boy achieved from earning the title of Head Boy to guarding the entire student body in the Great Hall after Sirius Black's attack to even gaining top marks in all his exams.

Percy had waited till they were saying goodbye on the platform to tell Oliver. He'd seemed a little sad over the loss of friendship between himself and the girl but didn't seem bothered by the fact that they'd broken up. Oliver hated him for it. Hated him for cutting him off for nothing.. but still... he was head over heels.

Oliver, who hadn't known whether to take option A, B or C decided he'd make his own option, fight or flight instincts taking over. Percy pulled him into a hug, holding the muscular keeper again him for a moment and remembered the feeling of having a best friend. He'd always felt safe around Oliver, comfortable, happy and just content. Penelope had been boring and stiff lipped, she was dreadfully dull and completely the opposite of his best friend.

Oliver took action in that moment.

He grasped the other boy by the face, trying to not bruise that beautiful face in his large fingers and pulled the other close, just kissing him roughly and throwing everything into it. All the hate, the anger, the longing and love. Everything was thrown into it and Percy tried to pull away, resist, overwhelmed. Oliver refused to let go till he was done, and even then he'd not managed to get rid of all the emotions welling inside.

"Good Bye, Percy Weasley" He disappeared into the crowd, trunk in hand.

Percy couldn't see where he went at first, the twins were already jumping at him, trying to find out why the keeper had just kissed him like that, Ron made a comment that launched George, or was it Fred, into making jokes about bee stung lips and seven years of sharing a room. He was too busy searching the crowds for that familiar brown mop of hair that had started growing part way through their sixth year.

He caught it finally near the portal to the station, wanting nothing more then to run over and ask Oliver what all that was about? Ask why he'd kissed him? Why he'd run? Why he'd made Percy realise that Oliver was more then just a...

But at that moment, he realised. Oliver hadn't been a friend for the last year, and it was entirely his own doing. Oliver hadn't run away from him, hadn't avoided him, hadn't even tried to push him away.

Oliver had tried, tried desperately now that he thought about it.

And he'd been such a terrible friend for that.

His eyes, still locked on Oliver's hair, sent a signal to his brain, Oliver was with his mother and brother, the trio walking towards gate. Percy was choking on air. He couldn't let him leave, not now, not without getting his best friend back at least.

So he ran.

Left Fred and George to keep an eye on his case, left his younger siblings and parents watching him in confusion as he jumped and hopped over trunks and bags. He reached the gate, quick to get through the other side as Oliver had only a minute or two ago.

"Oliver!"

The brunette turned to look at him...

* * *

Author's Notes: You asked for it 


	3. Rejection

The brunette turned to look at him...

Peering through the glass back window of a taxi that was going to take them to a street near Diagon Alley, they'd flu home from there. Oliver's eyes were dark and Percy wanted to kick himself for being so bloody stupid. He'd been able to get top marks in all his exams but what good was that when you couldn't even see past the end of your own nose?

Percy slowed down, watching as a sad smile washes over the Scottish boy's face before he turned back towards the front of the car, dashing Percy's hopes with the gesture. A hand clapped over the red head's shoulder and he heaved a sigh as a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, a chin nestling into his hair as he was rocked from side to side.

Charlie.

"I remember when I had to say goodbye to my best friend, it was the worst thing about Hogwarts" Charlie sounded distant, he was in a memory.

"He was my best friend" Percy sighed deeply, chest aching beneath his brother's hold.

"Oh... You know Luke?"

"Your secret boyfriend in Romania, Luke?" He felt Charlie nod against his hair.

"He was my best friend" It was Percy's turn to say 'Oh' at that.

"Didn't you say he was going to Diagon Alley?" Percy nodded. "Come on then, Bill won't mind if we use his motorbike" The older brother pulled the younger towards the entrance of the station. Bill was quick to hand over his keys on demand.

They were wondering around in search of Oliver before Percy could even realise it.

Charlie spotted him first, shouting for the boy who turned, not recognising the voice. As brown eyes fell on Percy the two brother's noticed Oliver looked pale, Oliver's own brother, Glenn, noticed it as he turned around, moments later.

Percy was pushed forwards, not needing to be told to know he should be running. He ran. Oliver stepped forwards, catching the red haired boy in a tight grip as the pair sank to their knees. Charlie found himself smiling as he watched his brother latch his arms around the burly frame of the keeper, Charlie' own blue eyes finding those of Oliver's brother, then mother. He smiled, awkward, because it wasn't everyday that a boy you heard of regularly as your son's/brother's best friend was running up to the boy and delaying you're journey home because he was apparently in love with him.

Charlie noticed that Oliver was standing up, Percy still on his knees and looking up. His back was to his brother so Charlie couldn't make out Percy's expression but by the look on Oliver's face he knew it wasn't going aswell as hoped. The brunette murmured something and a look of pain crossed his features as he turned on his heels and stalked off.

Charlie was left to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Author's NoteS: So, um there it is. I was figuring that Ol was trying to show Percy how he felt.. I think...

Now for some good/bad news, it's good for me, possibly bad for you...

I possibly won't be posting or writing as much as I should do because I've gotten myself a boyfriend. Well, my friend set me up with him. Won't go into details buta group of friends and my guywent to a pubwhere there was a big gig thing going onand he text me see if I wanted to go as we've been talking over msn and cell phones. I went, my friend decided she was "Cilla Black" within five minutes of being inside I have a boyfriend lol! He's lovely though, year and a half older then me and kinda shy. Ahh -sighs- so far most of my friends that have met him like him, only one doesn't because he's evil... but yeah my guy's a sweetie


	4. I'm Sorry

After Oliver's rejection Percy threw himself into working. Working at the Ministry, working his way through life, working out how to get Oliver back.

The Weasleys became worried, the twins and two younger children thought it was just the usual Percy they'd seen back in the Hogwarts' days, a stickler for rules and wanting praise. Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie were disturbed because now a days Percy seemed a little manic. He was sloppier then he once was, stopped taming his curls and parting them, his look was more casual and less professional and all in all, so not Percy.

He met Oliver again ten months later on a warm may night, Oliver completely sober and Percy only slightly, he swore, intoxicated. Charlie and Bill were watching from the distance, having followed their little brother from the pub to make sure he got home ok.

Oliver had looked heartbroken when Charlie saw him. He'd only seen the boy a few times, on the quidditch pitch he'd always been determined and happy but the last two times he'd scene him the boy looked like he was suffering his own hell.

Percy wasn't really doing all that much better.

"Oliver, how are you?"

"I'm.. I'm good, thanks Percy" Oliver's voice wasn't as strong as the boy's body

"How's quidditch?"

"Great"

"Your family?"

"Doing well"

"Love life?"

"I'm sorry"

Percy pulled the bigger boy into his arms, feeling strong muscles wrap around his torso. Oliver's lips brushed his neck and he head a variety of words stream in a Scottish accent, all meaning the same thing.

"I'm sorry"

The two brother's left after that, didn't want to disturb the pair.

They found it was a good choice when their younger brother returned home a few days later looking more relaxed then he ever had before and back to the old proper and prim Percy Weasley. No one really found out what went on between the two but whatever it was, it was a good thing.

Because Percy suddenly became happy again, it wasn't a slow process like it should have been, like the rift between the two boys should have gone, it was fast, like Penelope suddenly entering the scene.

That night was suddenly the best thing to ever happen to them

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, I'm so sorry but I couldn't keep the whole depressive thing going because my week has been too good, really. The new boyfriend, Phil, is the sweetest guy ever. Spent some time with him today and just... awww.

I've been too happy all week, haven't been sleeping properly but I've been hyper and really happy, and bouncing off ceilings, and getting up early, and not grumpy and just wooooooooo! I'll be depressed by Monday when I haven't seen him for three days but I got a couple of hugs and a kiss on the cheek so it's all good


End file.
